The Deal to Abandon
by Midnightdam56
Summary: The turtles respectable Sensei has made a deal with the devil. Splinter knew that an attack from the Shredder was enevidable, and once it came, it would be a masacre. So he decided to offer his eldest, Leonardo, in exchange for peace. How will Leo cope with being separated from his family and abandoned by his own Father? And what does Oroku Saki have planned for our beloved hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for several months, so I finally gave in and decided to write it! Hope you guys like it!

••••••••••••••••••••••

I faced off with my brother, eyes searching for weak spots. His larger stature rushed at me, and I swiftly danced to the side to avoid his attack. He turned and swung at my jaw, but I ducked and tried to throw some of my own advances. He batted them aside, and pressed forward. I backed up, allowing myself to lose ground in order to keep a safe distance away from my physically stronger opponent.

Raph tried to close the space, so I gave up a little more ground.

I knew I couldn't keep doing this, or the battle would end with me being cornered and out of room to move or defend myself.

So I swiftly changed tactics, and charged him.

I landed a few blows, having taken him by surprise by my sudden change of strategy.

He was about to retaliate with a volley of his own strikes when Sensei interrupted.

"Leonardo?" He called my name slowly, as if I was in trouble.

My brother and I immediately stopped the short sparring match and both stood to attention to our respectable master.

"Hai?" I responded hesitantly.

"Please, my son, follow me. I would like for you to accompany me on a short walk. " he looked at me with an almost sad look that made him look even more aged.

We all knew that our Sensei was getting older. His frame was starting to shrink, and his old body was needing more and more assistance with everyday life. His fur had dulled considerably during the past several months, and he had to use his walking stick to actually assist him in walking, instead of just his choice weapon.

"Of course master. " I replied before offering Raph an apologetic smile for ditching our sparring match.

"I woulda won anyways, Fearless." Raph remarked before I gave him a small laugh. Splinter had already started to walk away, so I did a light jog to catch up.

"Thank you, my son. " he said with a sigh.

"No problem, Father. " I replied with a grin. Life had been so peaceful lately. It was as if the Shredder had just given up on finding us. Our patrols went without a hitch, and we finally got to regroup and relax.

We walked through one of the larger tunnels, and Splinter led me to a ladder that led to the city. He climbed up first, and I went behind him to ensure he wouldn't slip or fall.

Once we were topside, I assisted him in scaling a building to get the the roof.

"May I ask where it is you would like to go?" I questioned innocently, curious about why my Master wanted to come up here.

Maybe he just wanted some fresh air, or just to stretch his old muscles. I wouldn't like being cooped up inside all day either…

"No. You may not ask. " he replied coldly.

His response caught me off guard, but I just nodded. The fact that he couldn't he tell me where we going made me very suspicious, but I trusted my Sensei full-heartedly.

There was a tense silence in the air, so I tried to ease the moment.

"Sensei, I was wondering how you're new meditation technique was working-"

"Silence! I do not wish to speak. " he snapped at me. I stole a glance at him, before dragging my gaze away and straight ahead. His behavior was really starting to worry me. It usually took more then him being upset or in a bad mood to make his patience wear so then.

He cleared his throat before continuing on.

We walked on in an uncomfortable silence for some time, before I sensed a strong presence.

Sensei stopped walking, and that's all the confirmation that I needed to know that he sensed it too.

I drew both of my katana and turned to face the threat.

Karai and Shredder himself were standing a few yards away, but neither one of them had drawn their weapons.

Karai had a smug expression, and even the Shredder seemed to have an almost relaxed posture.

I stood in a strong defensive stance, determined to protect my master.

"Kneel, Leonardo. " he commanded in a small voice.

I just glanced at him, keeping my stance.

"Kneel! " he commanded hoarsely.

"But Sensei!?" I questioned.

"Do you doubt and disrespect me?! Kneel, my son, before you shame me even more!" he responded harshly.

I wordlessly sheathed my katana, and silently kneeled down on both knees, fists touching the ground while I glared at the Shredder. I was lost in utter confusion, and didn't understand why my Sensei made me kneel to this monster.

"He seems to be more rebellious then what you insisted. " the Shredder said in a growl. "I shall break him of that…"

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo, my son, I am sorry for what is about to happen. I would wish that you would honor me by serving Oroku Saki to the best of your ability."

"Wha-? Sensei…?!" I turned my head to look at him.

He responded by pulling out a tanto and slicing the leather that held my sword's sheaths in place. The sheaths clanked to the ground, and I shivered, feeling defenseless against the threats before me.

"Do not ask questions, my son. The Shredder has guaranteed our families safety in exchange for the eldest son. You are making a sacrifice that will, in turn, save your family. You will now belong to Oroku Saki, and it is my wish that you would serve his as you have served me. "

My mind reeled at the horrible image painted in my head. How could I serve someone so evil? "Sensei…" I started to plead.

"He is yours. " my Sensei offered to the evil figure walking towards me.

"Stay down, Leonardo. " my own Father said as he turned to walk away, abandoning me.

I cast my face to the ground, and I felt chills cover my whole body. I had just been sold by my own father to the man that haunted my nightmares. I couldn't make myself look up to meet his eyes as I listened to the small sound of my fathers feet as he walked away.

The betrayal bit at my heart, and my mind instantly flashed back to the dojo. What would become of Mikey and Donnie? And Raph? I wouldn't be able to protect them… Shell, would I ever even see them again? Ever hear Mikey's laugh, and cheesy jokes… or ever laugh with Donnie when one of his projects would epically fail, or to look on in awe when one of his projects would work…?

And what of Raph? Would I never get to see the fire that sparked in his green eyes again? Would I never get to stand next to him in battle, and feel proud to fight alongside him?

I took a shaky breath as I felt the Shredder's cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Stand. "

I heard the command, but I didn't react. My mind started to wander back to Mikey and his innocent smile, when I felt a sharp pain.

I refused to cry out, as he jerked me to my feet by my mask.

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut.

He kept his hold on the back of my mask tight, and it pinched my face painfully.

"You will learn to abide by my orders, and you will learn to fear me. " he threatened me.

"Why should I fear you?!" I challenged bravely.

"Do not worry, Leonardo, I will show you exactly why you should fear me. But all in due time. Now come. " he released his grip on my mask, and I instantly dropped down with perfect form before sweeping his legs. He crashed down with the sound of metal scraping against concrete, and I instantly seized the opportunity for escape.

"Leo!" I heard Karai's voice calling for me, but I didn't stop.

I was frantically pushing my feet faster and faster, and jumping over the gaps between the roofs with a speed I hadn't used since I was being chased by dozens of foot ninja in the thunderstorm several years ago.

I started to push my legs and lungs to the limit at the horrid memory of Shredder's elite guard, and of me being thrown through April's apartment window.

I picked up on the sound of several feet padding after me, but I kept my steady, yet fierce pace.

I was preparing to jump to the next roof, when suddenly, Hun and a dozen foot ninja climbed over the edge of the building to reveal themselves to me. I cursed and painfully skidded to a stop, before turning to face another dozen foot soldiers, Karai, and the Shredder himself who was picking himself up. I was quickly surrounded, and I instinctively reached for my katana before realizing that they were gone. The foot ninja made a circle around me, while Karai, Hun, and Shredder stayed within the circle.

I didn't look at Hun, who was standing directly behind me, nor did I look at Karai who stood beside her father. No, I kept my eyes trained on Oroku Saki as he stalked his way closer and closer to me.

I felt my bandana being tugged, and Hun's muscle bound arm wrapped around me, holding me still as Shredder came closer.

I watched in horror as the man that has been the center of my fears for so long reached out and stroked my face.

I flinched away, and Hun's grip only tightened.

"Release him. " Shredder ordered, and I was instantly dropped to the ground; Hun backing away as the Shredder kicked me ruthlessly in my side.

I grunted, and instinctively curled around the foot that kicked me again and again. After the very first kick, I refused to make a sound or to show my pain. So I took it. Kick after relentless kick, I sucked up the physical pain. I was comfortable with physical pain, after all.

It was the pain of knowing my own father had abandoned me that drove me over the edge. But I still bit it down, and waited until the Shredder stopped the abuse and I swallowed the blood that had accumulated in my mouth. I pulled myself up into the all too familiar kneeling position.

"Let us try this again, freak. Stand. "

My mind raced, trying to debate on whether or not if I should give in to this man's orders.

My bruised stomach begged for me to just suck up my pride and obey, but everything else within me screamed to fight… everything that is, except my loyalty to my Father. He had told me to obey this cruel man. My head was spinning with options, but I couldn't get one thing outta my head. Why should I honor my Father's wishes when he was so quick to disown me?

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you liked it! I'm going to continue this story, and majority of my attention will be focused on it. Review what you think!

Im going to wait until 10 reviews until I post the next chapter! So review any ideas or your opinions!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It's been brought to my attention that a different author has written a story that mine is similar too. I just wanted to say that I've never read "A son for a daughter", but from what I read today, it's a great story.

Sorry if my so called, 'knock-off' is offensive to anyone, but frankly, this was an idea I had. My apologies for my idea not being %100 original. But it's not like I stole her story's plot or anything. I just came up with an idea and it just so happened to be similar to some one else's story. I've decided to not read the rest of the authors story until after I've finished mine to prevent me from being able to 'plagiarize' against him/her.

So sorry for the confusions, and to answer a few guests reviews and PM's, I did not copy the story, nor was I 'inspired' by the story. I haven't even read it.

If you're still reading this, here's chapter two for "The Deal to Abandon". Thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My mind was momentarily numbed as the realization hit me. All my life I had tried to honor my father. I had spent so much precious time trying to perfect myself, if only to save my master the humiliation later. So I dedicated ungodly hours to honing my skills, only to realize now that it was all in vain. My life… was in vain.

I heard a soft growl from the Shredder, and it forced me to face the present. He had ordered me to stand. A simple command, but one that would require me giving in, submitting.

My 'master' had told me before he bargained me away to obey Oroku Saki as I would've obeyed him. But at the moment, I would doubt whether or not to submit to him either.

No, I wouldn't succumb to this pressure.

My 'Master' taught me everything about honor. He also taught me about loyalty. Both of which he had disregarded when he sold me to the Shredder, therefore, he had no right to ask for me to remain loyal to his last wish. It was improbable, so I decided, deep within my own mind and my own values, that I was above being the Shredders captive. And I was above any abuse he could possibly throw my way…

I gave a small shake of my head to indicate my defiance. I rolled swiftly to the left to avoid a masterful kick, despite the pain clawing my stomach to shreds.

He chuckled, and I stayed on the ground, in a ready crouch as I quickly surveyed my surroundings.

There were about two dozen foot, along with Hun, Karai, and Oroku Saki.

I returned my gaze to the Shredder, and he lifted his hand, open-palmed towards me.

Then, he slowly pulled his fingers down into a tight fist that made all hell break lose.

A wave of black swarmed me, and I could scarcely see through the attacking ninjas, and my own fear.

I fought ruthlessly, lashing out with fists, teeth, and feet. It wasn't ninjutsu, hell I couldn't name what I was doing. It was desperate, hopeless, and brutal… resembling more a cornered animal then the art I was trained in since childhood.

Blows were landing on my face, body, and shell. Anything a ninja saw, he lashed out at. Some where armed with swords, knives, nunchucks, or bow staffs, while others were going on with fists, bats, or pipes.

My body was singing in pain, yet at the same time I could barely feel… it was like a dream, almost. I knew it was happening, but my nerves were so abused and overloaded, that they couldn't keep up. So my nerves shut down, much to my delight.

I felt a particular hard blow to the back of my head, and I cried out before lashing out with my claws in the general direction of the assailant.

I twisted my body around as I was pelted with so many blows that my mind couldn't keep track.

Now this isn't like in movies, or cartoons, where the guys would like up in single file. No, they were surrounding me by all angles, to were I couldn't even see straight. I would turn to retaliate against one blow before another would come.

Even though the odds were against me, serval ninjas already laid on the ground at my feet, casualties ranging from broken necks, to concussions, to pressure points… the bodies started stacking up, and I started to wonder when mine would join the pile.

I felt another fierce blow to the back of my head, then one in my gut.

My vision blurred, and my next step faltered. The oncoming forces took full advantage of my dizzy, and nauseous state. They grabbed my shell, spun me and threw me roughly to the ground before they were all over me, doing anything imaginable to cause me pain.

They were hitting, clawing, and even biting.

I struggled for all I was worth, but then Hun joined the mix and I was through.

I went limp as Hun scrapped away the remaining ninja.

He grabbed my wrist before he lifted me into the air. It took all of my strength to simply lift my battered head to meet his taunting gaze.

His lips moved, but I wasn't hearing him. He laughed at the end of whatever he said, and I just gave him a confused look.

The Shredder walked into my peripheral vision, and I immediately turned my head to face him, ignoring the over sized brute that continued to taunt my deaf ears.

The Shredder approached me, and I couldn't even tell if he was speaking because of his Kuro Kabuto.

Apparently he was because then he socked me right in my face.

Pain sparked, before returning to their dull state.

I blinked and hung my head as stars danced in my vision.

He continued to talk to me, and I gave a soft groan as his my dizzy mind narrowed its focus on hearing his voice.

"Are you ready for your remission? "

I kept my head hung and didn't answer.

"Answer your owner, freak…" Hun chimed. I suddenly was over whelmed with rage, and the edges of my vision turned red.

"Shut your damned mouth you oversized Meathead!"I snapped, teeth bared. The action of speaking itself took too much energy, but I was unable to take back my repulsive action

He struck me in my stomach, and black started to drown out the red in my vision. The pain erupted from my stomach and coursed through my veins. I restrained myself, trying not to lash out, and keeping myself from crying out.

Hun leaned in closer to threaten me. "I'll show you-"

"Enough!" The voice echoed across the rooftops, and everyone froze. The cold, heartless tone sent tremors through me, yet I managed to turn my attention back to him, eyes narrowed in a challenge.

He stalked right up to me, and I glared at him, trying to hide my ever growing fear.

"Your Sensei is probably already back home, with all of his beloved sons…" the sudden change of topic stunned me, and hearing my Sensei's name sent dozens of emotions coursing through me. "He told me when we first made the agreement, that I had no boundaries with you. You are my slave. There is no rescue, and there will never be a rescue. You will remain here for quite a long time Leonardo, so it would be in you're best interest to stay within my good graces. "

The word slave bounced around in my head.

"I-I'm not your slave. " my voice was weak and quiet, but that is to be expected when you're fighting unconsciousness.

He walked up to my much smaller frame, before reaching up to my bruised shoulder, and pinching my pressure point. I gave a soft groan before my body willing accepted the dark bliss that started to envelope me.

As I surrendered to the bliss, the word 'slave' seared itself into my brain, cursing me for the extent of my future…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Review what you think, and any ideas for the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter POV

I kept my eyes trained on the dojo wall as I sat, motionless, in a mediation stance. But I was not meditating. I could not manage to keep my thoughts aligned, because of the mass confusion at the present situation.

How could I ever confide in my remaining sons?

I pondered about the multiple ways I could voice the actions, and even explain my reasonings to my pupils, but nothing, not even the blunt truth would suffice.

I had considered lying, but if I was ever to be caught, it would cause a near catastrophe!

My eyes, which had been forcibly held open for several minutes, started to water.

I blinked as quick as I could, but the image burned in my mind through the darkness.

His eyes… bright, baby blue eyes that screamed of innocence, fear, and over whelming trust. He had trusted me with his life, and I, his own Father, had used that to my own sick advantage.

I knew this was wrong, this was all wrong, but the Shredder had offered me a deal that I would not soon forget.

I had known for a long time that if the war between my family, and Saki's own clan continued, that my smaller family of five would crumble, eventually be killed or captured, and over all, I knew that we would lose the war. My sons were always over confident, thinking that each battle would be sure to prove the winner, but just because we've won many battles, that does not prove to make us win the war.

So, when Shredder offered a truce, I had no choice but to accept, for the sake of my family.

I could choose to trade my eldest, in order to save me and my three youngest. The alternative being that we would all be eventually destroyed.

So, I put Leonardo's life on the line, and he paid the price for our incompetence to compete with Oroku Saki.

I had met in secret with Saki to review the deal, make plans, and basically just to discuss how this was going to all play out.

For the two and a half months it took for him to persuade and convince me, he didn't attack. There might have been a few scraps and clashes of patrols, but overall, he didn't attack. He was giving me a chance to know what I would be passing up if I refused his offer.

So after I had fought with myself, I decided to go through with it. I would sell my son to Oroku Saki to keep the majority of my family alive.

And I did. I finally went through with it.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, holding them shut as his face and eyes danced in my vision.

"Leonardo…" I breathed longingly. I remembered how I couldn't bring myself to tell my son what was happening to him until we were already standing before the Shredder, and it was too late to flee.

I clenched my fists, thinking about my own cowardice.

What would my eldest be enduring right now? Did I even want to know?

"Master Splinter?" I heard a slight tapping on my door, and I jumped at hearing the voice.

"My son, you startled me."

"Sorry Sensei, it's just, Leo said he would finish our sparring match later, and I can't find him. " the voice sounded very suspicious, and I had to force myself to not break down in front of my child.

"L-Leo will… not be-… returning. " I cringed at the awkwardness in my voice, and I immediately knew that it would have been much simpler to have just lied.

"What do ya mean he ain't 'returning'? Where is he?" The voice started to rise in anger and defensiveness.

"He is with Oroku Saki-" I was immediately cut off at the mention of my enemies name.

"He got captured?!" Raphael stepped closer, anger radiating off of his strong body.

"Not exactly…"

"Dammit!? What's wrong?" My furious son snapped and glared at me.

I stood, trying to keep my control over my most rebellious son. "Raphael. You are not to use fowl language in those terms. I will explain all to you and your brothers at a later date, but as of right now, I would prefer to be alone. " I gave him a stern glare, and for a moment I thought that my most emotional son wasn't going to leave, until he tucked his head down and slowly walked out.

That had not gone well at all. I shouldn't have revealed so much information that I knew Raphael wouldn't be able to handle…

I sighed and closed my eyes, only to see questioning, and betrayed blue eyes boring their way into my soul.

:::

Leonardo POV

The only thing I could remember was the sensation of bitter cold, and then pain.

I blinked my eyes open, only to shudder and wish them back closed.

I was soaking wet, and Hun was holding an empty silver bucket not far from me. I felt gentle hands brush against my shell, and I turned to see Karai. She had reawaken me. My only guess was that the water was used to awaken me, yet I moved too fast, and the pain emanating from my injuries caused my mind to black out.

I groaned slightly as I shifted to sit up. A quick glance over my body, and my normally green skin was pale compared to the black and blue blanketing the majority of it. My muscles were sore and tired, and they made that very apparent every time I tried to move. My stomach was in pain, but I was assured that my shell had protected my ribs.

Hun was laughing, taunting Karai about her gentleness, but I was grateful to know that she hadn't cause me pain.

Hun walked over to me, and I climbed to my feet.

My muscles fought my every movement, and I had to feel the fiery ice burn through my whole being as I forced my limbs to obey me.

I finally stood, swaying slightly, but it was all in vain as Hun found pleasure in shoving me back into the floor. As my body made contact, pain vibrated through me. Bruises were thudding their complaints, the cold water on the floor nipped at my skin, and my aching bones locked, refusing me my right to get back up. My pride, however, was yelling and chanting for me to fight, yet I knew it was in my best interest to lay low.

So I just slowly dragged my tired and beaten body back into a standing position. I was already exhausted from standing up twice in a row, and my shivering body wanted nothing more then to collapse, yet my pride still remained in the way.

So I stood, as Hun grabbed my aching bicep, and started to drag me away. I followed, shuffling my feet forward just quick enough to keep up. Karai trailed us, but I didn't spare her a glance, trying to memorize the layout of the building.

He led me through so many twisting hallways and different elevators and I saw so many different places and floors that looked the exact same, to where I eventually, the confusion caused me to just looked at my own feet not focusing on 'where' we were going.

Eventually, he jerked me through this one door that looked the exact same as every other freakin door in the entire building.

He shoved me through, and I tripped over my lazy and exhausted feet. I crashed ungracefully to the cold, concrete floor, and I looked up to see my nightmare standing right in front of me.

I put on a brave and defiant face, and I gathered my feet under me.

I studied the room, and started to freak out on the inside.

There was this huge cylinder that was filled with water. There were ice crystals climbing up the sides of the freezing container, and there was this metal grate on top that had this huge, obvious lock on the side.

I dragged my eyes away from that to see the other side of the room was filled with chairs that seated ninja of the highest ranks. There were several empty chairs, and they were soon filled by Karai, Hun, ect.

The Shredder remained standing, and he walked over until he was right in front of me.

"Kneel. " the tone sent chills through my shoulders, but I held my ground and growled in response.

He snarled, and gave a small motion with his hand. Hun immediately rose from his seat, and I retained a defiant face and defensive posture. He charged, and took me down a lot easier then the first time. He was pinning me, and he lashed out and struck me right across my face. My head jerked to the side, and he reached down and violently yanked off my mask, pulling some of my skin with it.

I refused to make a sound as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet before he easily slung me over his broad shoulders, and made his walk deliberately slow to the cylinder tank.

Me, knowing the outcome of this situation, started to train my breath. I took several deep breathes, and evened them out until I wasn't breathing. He tossed me into the glass contraption, and the lid was squeezed shut. At first, my body tensed, causing pain to flare from my over-worked muscles. It was so… cold. My body locked up, and I had to calm myself down.

'Think…' I silently ordered myself.

I kept myself floating near the top, since the pressure was lighter the higher you go. I went into a deep meditation, and focused on my inner being, instead of my physical being.

The cold was tearing at my limbs, but I tried my absolute best to ignore it.

After a who knows how long, I could feel my thoughts starting to slosh together, and I knew that I was close to blacking out.

I opened my eyes to keep my consciousness, only to see dozens of eyes on me. My face heated up, and I pressed myself desperately against the grate, hoping to reveal that I needed air.

Hun laughed, along with most of the audience. My gaze fell upon Karai, and she looked almost disgusted. I couldn't tell whether the resentment was for me, or what was happening to me, but it made me feel worse about my situation.

My gaze then fell upon Oroku Saki, and his helmet less smirk was the last thing I saw before darkness stole my mind.

:::

Karai POV

I looked at the mask-less turtle shivering in the water. I was thoroughly surprised he had held his breath this long. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be in a deep trance. My eyes searched his body, and I mentally kept track of his injuries.

If the rate of his abuse continued, I didn't think he would last another 3 or 4 days at the most.

I silently sighed, feeling sorry for the captured, or should I say 'betrayed' turtle.

The best in his clan, devoted his life to 'loyalty' and 'family', yet his family betrayed him, and were not loyal to him in the end.

And now, here was this poor, probably shattered , turtle, that not only had go through his treacherous family giving him away, but now he was trapped in physical torture as well.

I was disturbed by the fact that my father would allow this. This was seriously over kill. Leo had been in that tank for so long! Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he swam to the top.

'No…' I thought bitterly. He couldn't hang on… his eyes suddenly flashed to mine, and guilt and resentment towards myself flooded my emotions.

Here I was, sitting in a freaking chair, while he was drowning in an ice cold tank.

His eyes drooped as his gaze turned to my father, then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he started sinking to the bottom of the tank, bubbles floating out of his open mouth.

I forced myself to stay seated, as my Father commanded several soldiers to fish the turtle out of the tank.

They immediately went to the tank, and removed the lid. I watched, my patience wearing thin, as they slowly dragged the small turtle out of the freezing contraption.

They laid him on the ground, and a few of the medics gathered around to help revive the young warrior.

They put this mask on his face, and then squeezed this little bag that was attached to it. The device itself was a substitute for CPR, and it slowly started to push the water out of his lungs.

After a few minutes of resesitation, he coughed and bolted upright. My eyes widened at the sudden movement, and I watched as Leo darted to his feet. The ninja grabbed the younger warrior and dragged Leo in front of Oroku Saki, and my father stuck out his hand with a fist before giving a small thumbs down.

Leo was glaring bravely at my father, and the ninja dragged Leo back to the tank.

I couldn't believe it. Leo had DIED. Then was revived. How was that not 'good enough' for the Shredder?! I gawked as Leo's worn body was being moved closer and closer to the death contraption.

Leo must've found a burst of energy, or must've caught a second wind, because he was giving one hell of a fight while being dragged.

He jerked one ninja off balance, before tripping the latter, and then kneeing the one that was off balance. He got his hands free from the one that tripped, and used a pressure point on one, as the other stood tall only to be knocked unconscious by a well perform kick to the temple.

Anger and fear were radiating off of the mutant, and I spared a glance to my father, only to see the smallest of smiles.

He raised a fist parallel with his eyes, and the ninja behind me rushed at the warrior.

Leo fought courageously, but his body was just incapable of using any of its remaining energy to resist.

He did extremely well, under the circumstances, but was still out matched.

He took down majority of the ninja before he was so tired his knees buckled.

I wince as the men that surrounded him, took full advantage of his predicament. He was kicked, spat upon, and cursed at before being dragged over to my Father. But this time my Father stood, looking down at the young turtle.

Leo looked up, panting, while my Father twisted and did a powerful spin kick that hit Leo in the temple, knocking the resisting captive into oblivion.

"Take the freak to medical assistance. Get him ready for his next trial, but do not feed him. " and with that blunt statement, my Father left, leaving a trail of pain in his wake.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any requests or ideas for what our poor little Leo should do, or have done to him, be sure to let me know!

Love,

~Midnightdam56 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1

My eyes cracked open, and a bright light shined into my blue eyes, forcing me to clench them shut.

I bit back a groan, and felt the dull beat of my heart. My lungs ached, and I felt as if there was an absence of something. And as I slowly leaned over to my side to get away from the piercing light, I noticed that the tails of my bandana didn't drag along my shoulder or neck, signaling that I wasn't wearing it.

I sat up slowly, and sighed at the pain and soreness radiating from my muscles and joints. I rubbed my temples, trying to chase away the pounding in my skull

Overall, I just wanted to fall back into a deep sleep. Sleep….a place where pain couldn't follow you. Sleep was a luxury and a cheap escape at the same time, yet it was one that I could not afford. I slowly blinked my eyes, and pushed my arms under me to lift me off the ground. As I stood, I realized that the light was a spotlight, and the ground under me sifted with my movements. I was standing on what appeared to be sand, but I couldn't see anything outside of the circle of light surrounding me.

I assumed that there was audience seated above me, because my ears were assaulted with their chants, screams, and threats. Their voices echoed around my head, only adding to the pain from my previous headache.

My feet shook under me when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Silence." The voice demanded as every voice fell mute. Oroku Saki stalked forwards, and edged into the light to where I could see his outline and the mockery as my own mask was tied around his arm.

"The warrior will have to prove himself in battle in order to keep his life." There was a suspenseful pause, and I swallowed the dread that filled me. "After each and every battle, he will immediately advance to the next opponent. If he loses, then the crowd, and myself will decide his fate. " A shiver crawled down my spine at the knowledge that my life, future, and fate, was in the hands of the Shredder, and that if I was unable to 'please' him enough, he would dispatch me as if my life meant nothing.

The crowds roared, and I felt as if I suddenly got smaller.

Who would be my opponent? Would I know them, or would it be some new warrior?

Doubt raced through every corner of my mind, and I was filled to the brim with adrenaline as the lone challenger stepped into the light.

A single, scrawny foot solider approached me, and I felt the urge to laugh.

Seriously? A single ninja?!

The small ninja charged, and I did a spin kick to his jaw that left him crying in pain and moaning on the ground from a broken jaw.

Two people ran into the light, and then dragged the wounded ninja away.

Next, six ninja all stepped into the ring. I set my feet, and focused on their spacing, to make sure none got my blind side as they circled me.

The first one leaped at me, and I caught his wrist and threw him into the ninja directly opposite of him.

The next three rushed me at the same moment, and I flipped out of reach to get out of their circle. By now the other two ninja have gotten up, and I decided within myself that it would be best to end the fights quickly and conserve energy.

So I charged all six of them, and let out a fury of strikes and blocks that easily took them all down. Four were unconscious, and the other two were slowly dragging themselves away.

Almost as soon as the ninja got out of the light, Hun stepped in to take their place.

I growled softly under my breath, and gained a light stance that allowed me to move quickly.

He cracked his knuckles, and stalked towards me.

"The freak seems scared. You never were much without your brothers. " he taunted at me, but I never retaliated with words. Instead I charged, and landed a good blow to his side before dancing back away to safe range. He grunted and yelled a menacing battle cry before rushing me. I darted to the left, and out of his reach before diving in and landing a sharp blow on the same side.

He growled and turned with a powerful swing. I ducked, and retaliated with a low kick, I stood and started to back away, and he pressed forward. I knew that if I kept up this tactic it would allow for me to get cornered, or push me out of the light. The sick realization that this was the fighting style I used when me and Raph were sparring for the last time dawned on me, and Hun took full advantage of my slight distraction, and he punched me right in my face.

I fell to the ground from the force of the blow, and had to blink to clear my mind. My vision was a little blurry, and the headache that remained in the back of my head claimed the front of my skull as well.

I glanced up at the blurry figure that seemed to be about to pounce. I blinked, and Hun was in the air, about to land heavily on me. I rolled to the side, and he landed on the ground, and he immediately reached for me. His thick fingers brushed my ankle, but I was quick and I rolled to my feet and way from him. He stood as well, and I started to back away before he charged, and pushed me out of the light. We rolled in complete darkness while the crowd was frantically yelling for Hun to slit my throat and peel my shell off.

We continued to roll until Hun pressed all of his weight on me. A breath of air was forced out of my lungs by the unbearable weight that settled on my plastron. I grunted and tried to keep my lungs functioning, but after the whole drowning thing, they weren't exactly in a healthy state. There was no way I would be able to use brute force to knock Hun off, so I had to use a dirty little trick in order to win the fight.

My hand snaked up to Hun's muscular shoulder, and my fingers searched desperately for the single nerve that would be the difference between the victor of the fight, and the loser.

It was extremely hard, and nearly impossible to find under the thick layer of muscle, but finally, I did a single nerve pinch, and Hun's entire body went limp, unluckily for me.

He dead weight settled on me, and I couldn't move.

I tried to squirm out from under him, but he was way too heavy. I set both of my hands on his shoulders, and started to push with all of my strength. His body started to lift, and I just hoped that I wouldn't pull a muscle from the exertion. I pushed, and my lungs ached from he was lifted up just a little, I managed to wiggle my feet out from under him, and tilt his body to the side before letting him drop heavily to the ground. He landed right beside me, and I crawled away and back towards the light. I stood, and stepped forwards to see Karai standing, her small sword balancing in her hands. She was staring at me, and I went into another light stance. I put my fists into the air, and knew that my first goal would have to be to unarm the kunoich.

She charged me, and I side stepped and tried to sweep her legs. She easily jumped, and struck out with her single katana. I avoided the blade, and I attacked with a series of short, strong punches. She dodged, and backed away. I followed, knowing that she was just trying to tire me out. I did a few more strikes, and finally, when she swung in retaliation, I kicked her katana out of her hand, and used the motion of that kick to allow me to perform a second kick aimed at her temple. I hit her, and she stumbled back but I was there, and I easily did another pressure point on her. Something in me knew that Karai would've never lost that easily. I suspected that she allowed me to win, but I was unable to pin point why.

I backed away and almost instantly was surrounded by several ninja. They all rushed at the same time and my senses were overwhelmed by the numbers.

Pain flooded over me at the several cuts and new bruises that appeared over me in mere seconds of the fight. I spent the first five whole minutes of the fight trying to keep my head attached to my body. They were incredibly fast, either that, or I was being much slower.

They were holding nothing back, and I couldn't keep up.

They're were just so many… I would take one out and he would be replaced by dozens more.

Ninjas were scattered all over the floor, and I kept tripping over the already fallen ninja. I fought fiercely, but I wasn't able to block half of the hits that came my way because of the over whelming numbers.

My frustration grew because I was so use to having a brother by my side, someone to watch my back. It was like Hun had said, I wasn't capable without my brothers. But I was all alone, and I could not defend myself against wave after wave of ninjas. One ninja that was particularly fast landed a hard kick on my temple, and I was instantly down. I was on my hands and knees, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

The pain was as if there was a woman screaming in the recesses of my mind, and when I slowly opened my eyes, all I saw was blackness. Then, slowly color returned, and my eyes managed to focus on the sand below me.

I tilted my head up, and was thoroughly surprised to see the dozens of ninja in a small circle around me. They hadn't attacked. They let me recover. I was grateful for the small act, but once I regained my feet, all hell broke loose… again. They charged, and my eyes couldn't keep up with their fast movement.

The crowd was yelling and mocking me, and it started to prove difficult to focus on my attackers.

My body struggled to push past the pain, and suddenly I felt really weak.

I couldn't take out a few ninja. I felt pathetic, and I let a sharp growl rip its way through my throat before I forced myself to get it together. I made my movements quicker and sharper, and I used more strength with my attacks. Ninjas started to fall, and eventually the different waves ended and there was just 8 ninja left.

Exhaustion flooded through my muscles, and I was breathing heavily. The ninja charged, and I took the first three out quickly. The fourth landed a lucky blow on my side, and pain flashed through me at the new bruise that was stacked upon several more.

I let myself use the pain to my advantage, and I let myself take it out of the remaining 5 ninja.

Once they were sprawled across the ground, I bent over, hands on my knees to let myself rest. After I gave myself a few seconds, I straightened to control my breathing.

The crowds were frantically yelling, cursing, and spitting.

My mind started to take into account my new injuries.

Several large cuts, and several more bruises of different colors. I possibly sprained my left wrist-… I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts and my whole body froze when I sensed his presence.

I turned to see him. He was in full armor, but I couldn't see his face. He was halfway engulfed in the light, and half in the darkness, his armor glinting in the white light. I involuntarily took a step back, and away from my biggest nightmare. He raised both of his arms parallel to the floor, and several ninja darted forward, and started to undo his armor's straps. After several terrifyingly silent minutes, he was out of his deadly armor, and he only had his gauntlet remaining. A single ninja kneeled to him, and had my mask in his hands. Oroku Saki took the mask and tied it around his upper bicep.

"I am giving you a chance, turtle. You are to fight for your life. And believe me, I will not hesitate to take it. "

I stood silently, and searched for my voice while he gained a strong stance. I gained a light stance, and determined that I wouldn't let his threats affect me. I would fight to the end, and at the very least get my mask back.

He kept a defensive position, so I charged him. We clashed for a few seconds, me giving a series of quick strikes, and him managing to block every single one, before I jumped back and out of reach.

We circled, and finally I charged again, this time I faked a high punch before dropping and sweeping my feet. He jumped over the sweep, and tried to knock me off balance, but I was expecting it. I faked to lose my balance, and when he pressed forward I kicked out and hit just above the knee. He grunted, and pushed me away roughly. I did a back bend and landed back on my feet. He rushed at me, and I did a mean snap kick to his chin. He caught my foot and twisted it but I refused to cry out. Instead I turned with the twist, and tried to jerk it free. He pushed forward, and it knocked me off balance. I stumbled, and was over powered. He managed to sweep my other leg, causing me to fall enabling him to bring himself down on top of me, effectively pinning me. I struggled against him, and my hands shot out, frantically pushing at his fists and blades that he assaulted me with. I blocked most of it with my arms, and I could feel the blood running down my arms and dripping back into my own face. I managed to catch his wrist and I immediately dug my fingers into the sensitive skin underneath.

He growled at me, before jerking his wrist away and bringing his fist down unto my face.

I grunted and tried to attach with one arm as a distraction while I smoothly untied my mask.

He raised his hand up to strike me, and I efficiently tucked my mask into my wrist wrap before bringing both hands up to block.

He then grabbed both hands and forced them to the ground, trapping me with no way to fight.

Blood trickled down his nose and out of the corner of his mouth, but I was much worse off.

"You have failed, Leonardo. Therefore you-" his eyes snapped to my wrist, and I self consciously twisted it to where he couldn't see.

He suddenly released both of my hands and he tugged my bandana out from its hiding place.

"Uso o tsuku senshi…" he smirked at me, and I struggled to understand the simple phrase.

He called me a something warrior…?

I was brought out of my thoughts as he lifted me off of the ground and set me on my feet.

"Take the warrior to his chambers. I'll be there to attend to the matter presently. "

The crowds were frantically yelling for my death, and they seemed extremely disappointed that my heart was still beating.

Several ninja walked over to me, and I didn't struggle as they roughly grabbed my biceps and started to lead me away.

I was exhausted to the point where I just shuffled my feet in the general direction we were going, and tried to calm my erratic breathing.

I lifted my head suddenly, and the guards tightened their grip on my arms as if I was about to attempt an escape.

My mask. He still has my mask! I dipped my head and continued on, feeling as if he had taken the only thing I had left of my true heritage.

Oroku Saki's POV

I walked through the long hallways leading through my domain confidently, and trying to contain a small smile as I fumbled with the mask delicately in my hands.

The small child had managed to take this from my arm during a fierce battle that he had done quite well in for his age.

As of right now, he has not only managed to impress my foot soldiers, but also my own daughter and one of my most loyal servants, Hun. During his first test with the water tank, he did fairly well, but not extraordinary.

He had been able to disconnect his mental state from his physical state, and was able to linger in his mind, enabling him to ignore his body's needs for air for quite some time before his lungs themselves gave out.

He also did quite well with his meditation skills, and his sharp focus, but I couldn't approve of the intimidated appearance he had when his eyes were on mine right before he fell unconscious.

He did better on the fighting portion, showing his level of conditioning and skill. He was better at long distances, and wasn't as impressive with smaller spaces. I assumed that was an effect from his years of mastering the katana.

I couldn't control the smile that flickered on my lips at the memory of my interest when the child called Leonardo managed to beat me at my own game. Even though he lost the fight, he proved himself to be capable of much more then just fighting. He was out matched, so he used his wits, his skill, his quickness, and his youth to his advantage.

Memories of the fight flashed through my head, making my smile broaden.

I was almost in a blissful mood, as I nodded to the guard standing by the door leading to the infirmary. He bowed before unlocking the door and opening it for me. I stepped through the doors, and immediately made eye contact with the frightened and massless turtle. I do believe that I was enjoying this too much!

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Uso o tsuku senshi~~~ Deceitful Warrior

Okay so I took a long time with this chapter, b/c I hated it and I still do, but I didn't feel like rewriting it for the third time so here it is!

Next chapter will focus on Raphael and Splinter… ;) and will be quite violent thank you Raphael.

Love you guys!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry for the long wait! Anyways here's the chapter! Sorry if you hate it!

Okay so read on!

••••••••••••••••••••••

Raph POV

All I saw was a blur of red. I unleashed as much rage as I physically could unto the sand bag, but soon it was broken, and sand was scattered across the floor.

I roared and moved on to the wall. My vision was clouded with rage, and red was everywhere. I beat the wall until the pain from my knuckles drove me out of my blind fury.

Almost like a light at the end of the tunnel…

The pain felt good, and I focused on it. I tried to think about him, but then my whole world just collapsed.

How could this possibly happen? To my own brother?

I knew how, it's because our father is a freaking coward and decided that it would be better to give away his prized student instead of giving us a chance to do what we've been trained to do since day one.

Didn't he teach us that family was the only thing to hold onto? Well, I was holding on full heartedly, and now that Leo's… g-gone… then our entire family is falling apart at the seams.

I gave another roar, and tried to assault the wall, but my blood was starting to drip down unto the floor and it was smeared on to the walls.

I cried out in grief before just collapsing unto it.

My mind trailed to my beloved brother, and I couldn't help but to also think of Splinter.

How the hell did he think this would accomplish anything?!

He freaking told me to freaking wait and he'll tell me "when he's ready". As if this was hard on HIM.

He took away our oldest brother, our fearless leader, my best friend… yet he thinks that he's the one that's going through something?

I remembered 'his' blue eyes, and all of the red almost instantly drained away.

He was so freakin innocent… he trusted our ex father, as I had already written him off, with his entire being. He dedicated everything he had to offer to him and to the arts that he preferred us to train in.

Leo was so respectful, so honest… how was it even possibly to break that bond? Or was it never there? Was Leo dedicating his life to a one sided relationship that would always end in betrayal? Was he always just a currency for our ex father?

But the biggest question, why him? If Splinter needed to trade a son, why him?

Why not me? Why didn't he send me to the Shredder and keep his perfect family intact?

Leo would've known how to manage his younger brothers, and Mikey and Donnie would follow and trust Leo. Our family would've managed, but not now. Not now that our collected leader is gone. I couldn't do what Leo could. Leo would manage and move on. I can't. I can't comfort my little brothers because I want comfort myself. I need an older brother to shield me, if only for a moment, so I can rebuild my defenses. But they were shattered, and no one was here to put me back together. No one was here because the Sensei we all trusted ripped away my only sense of comfort and handed him over to my worst enemy. Well, my second worst enemy; my first being Splinter.

Again, why couldn't the accursed rag send me?

But overall, I knew why I wasn't sent, and why Leo was. It was like I said, Leo was innocent. It was similar to sending a spotless lamb to slaughter. The sacrifice has to be holy and perfect, or it won't be good enough.

I wasn't good enough to trade, so he sent the best thing in my life over to the Shredder in hopes of saving his cowardice ass.

I sighed a shaky breath going limp against the wall, curling into it.

I had to get Leo out. There was no freakin way I was gonna let him stay a second longer then he had to. I already knew that I was completely ready to give my life and try to save my leader, but how?

I sat hunched over on the ground, and I didn't notice when Donnie walked in and sat diagonal of me.

"Hey Raphie… lemme help you with that?" He motioned for my bloodied hand, and I paused, before giving him a small glance and nodding.

He gently reached for one of my hands, and I let him take it and clean it, then watched as his quick yet very efficient hands delicately wrapped my knuckles.

He grabbed my other hand and repeated the whole process.

I stared at my hands, and vaguely wondered what Leo would've said.

'Injuring your self is only going to make the path ahead harder. '

or

'Your body is a temple that you must respect. Self harm is not for the ninja. Ninja must take utmost care of their bodies so they are able to serve their purpose to the fullest. '

I cracked a humorless smile, basically hearing his voice, and bitterly thought about what Leo would do if he were in this situation.

I never exactly understood the mysterious turtle, so I looked to my genius brother for assistance.

"Hey Don?" I asked without looking up.

"Yeah?" His voice was quiet, and there was a long pause after his response.

"W-what do ya think Leo would do right now?" I turned away a little, hating that I was asking my little brother for guidance.

"Hmmm… he would probably locate the main problem. Whether that be the family, or the Shredder, I'm not sure. Anyways, he would find it, and focus on fixing it in the most efficient way. "

I looked up at him and just blinked at his answer. My intelligent brother had obviously thought about that answer long before I asked it.

I guess that made sense though; it was almost a sixth sense to go to 'What Would Leo Do?' anytime that one of us were confused.

Find the problem….

Well, the main problem I'm worried about is where Leo's and whether or not if he's okay.

"Do you think Shredders gonna hurt him Raph?" I heard the soft voice again and I looked deeply at my purple banded brother.

His brown eyes held fear, regret, and the slightest bit of anger, which was surprising coming from my most pacifist like brother.

But most importantly, his eyes heals knowledge. He knew the answer to his question, and he knew that no matter what I said, it wouldn't change Leo's fate.

"I don't know, but believe me when I say whatever happens to Leo will happen to Oroku Saki tenfold. And you can bank on that. " my voice was low and firm, and he seemed completely content with my answer.

"Count me in" he replied with a slight forced smile.

"G'nite brainiac." I teased for ole times sake.

"Night hot-head" he said before freezing. "I am so sorr-"

"No. It's fine. " I stood and started to walk away, fighting the urge to vomit at the sound of Leo's nickname for me coming out of Donnie's mouth.

The familiar title coming from an unfamiliar voice brought back the reality that Leo was gone. He was MIA and so far I haven't gotten any closer to finding him.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. I wasn't going to go to my room and rest when I haven't gotten any closer to recovering the missing piece of our lives.

I barged straight into Splinter's room and stopped, glaring at the old rat meditating.

"Sensei-"

"Shh. I know. It is time for me to reveal exactly what befell Leonardo.

:::

3rd Person

"My sons, I am truly sorry about having to inform you about your brothers… predicament. Oroku Saki is a feared warrior, and the leader of a strong and growing clan." The old rat paced in front of his three kneeling sons, looking straight ahead with confidence.

"One day he approached me and offered me a treaty of peace. I knew that our family would be unable to survive a war with him, therefore I accepted. I knew that peace would be the best thing for us."

"The best thing?! How the he-"

"Raphael! Do not interrupt me again. As I was saying, we started to arrange the conditions of the deal. He claimed that a single sacrifice or offering would suffice. So I offered myself, but he refused and said he wanted my best pupil. My best son. So I gave him my eldest in return for guaranteed peace. "

"But it's not guaranteed! He could attack us right now! What would stop him from barging in here right now and destroying our family?!"

"Raphael, that was a risk I had to ta-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it! It wasn't a risk you took, it was Leo's life that you GAVE!"

"Enough!" Splinter walked to stand in front of his furious and desperate son. "I am well aware that this will be a rough adjustment, but ninja are made to adapt-"

"No! Leo wasn't just a ninja! He was a leader and a brother-" Raphael retorted with passion laced through his loud voice.

"You will learn your place!" Splinter spat. "Stand."

Raphael shuffled to his feet only to be knocked back down by his enraged father.

Mikey and Donnie, who sat on opposites sides of Raph, stared on in shock at the abuse.

Raph immediately shot back to his feet and faced Splinter again.

Raph gave a nasty glare, and Splinter gave one of his own. Mikey looked terrified, and Donnie's brow was crinkled, a sure sign that he was deep in thought.

"Ya ain't gonna treat ME like I'm the problem-" Raph snarled out.

Splinter was about to reply when Donnie quickly interjected.

"Guys, if we are going to rescue Leo, then we need to work together and get it done quickly. "

Raph was immediately distracted from his bickering, and focused on Donnie's words.

"As soon as possible!" Raph agreed.

"Yeah!" Mikey perked up in the slightest, a good sign for the whole family.

"Absolutely not!"

Every head turned to look at the old rat, and the expressions were mixed: anger, hurt, confusion.

"I made a deal with Oroku Saki and it will be kept. Besides, if Leo isn't in his custody, then the treaty of peace no longer stands. The treaty signifies-"

"Shut the heck up! In my eyes you aren't even in this family anymore! So I don't want your opinion much less your blessin! And don't ya dare order me and my brothers again! Ya ain't our leader, you SOLD our leader! "

"Raphael!" Splinter pronounced Raph's name fully, and had an authoritative voice.

"Don't EVER say my name again! "

"I gave you that name myself, and I will use it as I please. Now control yourself before I-"

"Before you what…?" Raph demanded in a cruel tone.

Splinter gave a harsh glare to his second oldest.

"Before I banish you. "

Mikey started to tremble at the amount of hateful tension in the room that manages to fuel Raph and Splinters fight.

Donnie stared past them, and had a scared expression on his face.

Raph had lost his mean edge, and now stared at his Master confused.

Splinter kept a detached expression, and decided that if Raph didn't back down, he would either banish the hot headed turtle, or he might even see if the Shredder would trade his favorite for this hateful thing. Raph blinked, before returning his glare.

"So be it. I'm going to rescue my brother. If you two wanna help, then let's move. " Raph turned to go, and had to squeeze his eyes shut to hold in his tears as his footsteps were the only ones to be heard echoing through the tunnels.

He was alone, and he would be alone when rescuing his best friend.

Leo POV

I sat on the edge of the examination table while I let the medic dressed in all black scrubs assist me. It wasn't like I was scared of the man, but I refused to make eye contact. I look at my hands while he examined a particularly deep gash on my shoulder.

He didn't talk to me, and I knew that he either thought that I was too far below him for conversation, or that I was to stupid, or maybe he had been ordered not to speak to me.

I sighed softly, and almost silently as my sharp mind immediately tried to think of escape. But even if I managed, where would I go? To my father? Why would I crawl back to him begging for…forgiveness, just so he could drag me back to the Shredder…?

I felt a little pain from the medic as he started to stitch up my wound. I was grateful for the distraction and focused on it to keep me away from even more painful thoughts.

:::

Okay, let's just say, I had a LOT of cuts that required stitches. Shred Head had literally shredded my arms to pieces, to where the skin had to be matched back up and sown together as if patching up a blanket.

It hurt, and my whole body was sore from the dozens of separate stitches that covered my body. It took forever to get it finished, and they had to switch doctors three times so the latter could have a break.

They had given me a small wrap for my wrist, confirming my suspicions about it being sprained.

The doctor finished looking over each stitch, and pulled back to look at my face. He simply nodded before turning to leave.

He was almost to the door when the door creaked open and darkness flooded into the bright hospital-like place. Then Oroku Saki himself sauntered into the room.

I bit my tongue and forced myself to uphold a fierce eye contact with him.

He wasn't wearing his suit of armor, and I could see the horrendous smile covering his face.

"You are impressive, but not spectacular." Wow. Great way to start a conversation. "You are simply above average. And I frankly expected better of Hamato Yoshi's finest pupil."

Great. Even this jerk knows I'm worthless to my own father.

"Although, I also didn't expect for this… species, to be Hamato Yoshi's either."

Really? He's gonna bring up the whole mutation thing? My annoyance won out and I snapped back.

"I don't need your approval. " my voice was quiet, but strong. "

"Yes, but you do need my blessing. And for that, you will have to prove that you are worthy to serve in my clan. "

"I'm not serving you or your clan. "

"Ahh… yes. You are still loyal to your traitor of a father. So be it. As I recall, he gave you a direct order to obey me as you have him. Therefore, this chance I am giving you is only going to be available as of right now. After then, I will use my own…'ways' to get you under my authority. Did I make that clear?"

I glared at the warrior infront of me and thought over his offer.

No. I couldn't, my own honor and sense of self respect prevented it. Besides, my father had disowned me and had broken my trust. How can he expect for me to still be loyal? Splinters last words to me were an order. That says a lot about how our 'relationship' was. He gave me away with a command to obey my 'owner'. But I'm not a slave. I don't 'belong' to anyone! Do I? Surely not the Shredder… no. Not him. I couldn't be sold as property if I was never property.

I WAS more then property to my Father…right?

What if that was all I ever was? A currency to be used in order to protect the ones he loves. He didn't OWN me… I wasn't his slave. Right? I had done everything he had ever wanted. Shaped my entire life around what he wanted… I trained every spare second of my life to be able to serve him to the best of my ability. I had respected, served, and loved someone who was not to be trusted. I was basically a slave to him, and I never even suspected it. He used me until I was of no more use except as an offering to this man.

My heart ached, and I only then realized that I hadn't answered.

My choices were numbed down to this:

I could surrender myself to Saki, and repeat the long process of betrayal with him as my master, or I could fight for my freedom, giving my last breath to the slim chance.

Did I want freedom that badly? Or would I be better off giving myself to Oroku Saki?

Again, if I was ever free, where would I go? I had no true friends. April and Casey had their own lives to live, and I was certain my family wouldn't accept me with failure staining my honor.

So what would the point be in fighting? Fighting for what? The artificial freedom that seemed so sweet?

Maybe I was just trying to convince myself into doing the easiest thing, but Saki's offer seemed like a decent deal in retrospect.

I softened my eyes slightly, and looked into his deeply, searching for any sign of betrayal. I couldn't be tricked by this. I would never forgive myself if I offered myself to another traitor. He stared back, and I searched his eyes. I saw a detached coldness, and a business-like expression. Maybe he just wanted me for my skill…? I looked away, and looked at my feet searching for an answer. I knew that in my body's current state, refusing his offer would mean certain death. So I surrendered myself with a small nod.

He narrowed his eyes expectingly, so I voiced my surrender.

"O-Kay. "

"Okay what?"

"I'll see where this offer goes. "

"No. You either agree or disagree. This deal will be open only now. Chose wisely. "

"I agree. I'll… serve you… as my teacher wanted."

"Very well." He straightened his posture even more, and took a commanding tone. "You will begin tomorrow for another trial. "

"Tomorrow?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"Mhm. "

I glanced at my stitches, and shivered at the memory of whenever I ripped a stitch a few months ago. The pain was like hot needles, and I couldn't imagine cuts like these getting ripped.

"Do not fret, child. You will not be fighting tomorrow. "

"May I ask what it is I'll be doing?"

He gave a slight smirk, and replied, "Your knowledge will be tested. You will have to make precise decisions, and smart choices. Almost like a…maze. "

I had wide eyes, and watched as he simply turned and walked away.

A fiery sensation burned through my stomach, and my skin crawled at the thought that I had just sold myself.

My eyes never left the spot that he disappeared from as two ninja almost gently tugged me to my feet and led me away.

I knew that I had made a dangerous choice, and that maybe I just did it to get cheap revenge on Splinter. Whatever the reason, I had done it, and there was no going back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for this chapter. I didn't really like it that much, but anyways, ideas for what shredder could test Leo on would be MUCH appreciated.

And if you think this chapter was OOC lemme know! 8D

I need TEN10TEN reviews and ideas besides I post the next chapter! So hurry!

Thanks for all of the support!

Also I'm looking into getting a beta reader! If you're interested, PM me!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


End file.
